


Seeley don’t be a Hero

by JustJeanette



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, F/M, Filk, S05E22 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJeanette/pseuds/JustJeanette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoiler for Season 5 Episode 22 The end in the beginning.</p><p>Title: Seeley don't be a Hero sung to Billy, don't be a hero by Paper Lace  <br/>Pairing: Brennan/Booth if you look<br/>Rating: FRM<br/>Warnings: Character Death<br/>Disclaimer: I don't Temperance, Seeley or Bones; neither do I own the original lyrics. The filkage, however, I take the blame for. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeley don’t be a Hero

The boarding call it sounded out so loud

Temperance stood, she turned around

I looked across and there I saw Seeley

In Ranger greys to Temp he came

And with his hand a reaching for her

His friend and his partner oh so true

From where I stood, I thought she was sighing'

And in muffled words I heard her say

 

_"Seeley, don't be a hero, don't be a fool with your life"_

_"Seeley, don't be a hero, come back and stay in my life”_

_And as Seeley started to go, Temp said "Keep your pretty head lo-o-ow"_

_"Seeley, don't be a hero, come back to me"_

 

The Ranger greys were trapped on a hillside

Afgan insurgents all around

And Seeley cried "You’ve got to hang on, boys"

"You’ve got to hold this piece a'ground"

"Cover me; I’ll take out their leader"

"Break their will and end this fight”

And Seeley carefully he was aiming

Forgettin' all the words she said

 

She said

_"Seeley, don't be a hero, don't be a fool with your life"_

_"Seeley, don't be a hero, come back and stay in my life”_

_And as Seeley started to go, Temp said "Keep your pretty head lo-o-ow"_

_"Seeley, don't be a hero, come back to me"_

 

I heard Temperance, she got a letter

That told how Seeley died that day

The letter said that he was a hero

She should be proud he died that way

I heard she threw that letter away


End file.
